Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains is a new movie, the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and the fourth installment of the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Video Games franchise. Summary Our heroes are being forced to work with Lex Luthor, Prince Gasket, Archerina, and the crew of villains when a team of false heroes known as the Crime Syndicate captures the Justice League. Scenes Main Story #Opening scene/The Rookie's intro/The Joker Caper #Enter the Justice Syndicate/Lex goes on a mission/Recruiting Clayface, the Riddler, and Scarecrow #The assault on G.C.P.D./Battle in the Iceberg Lounge #At the Hall of Doom #Arriving at the S.T.A.R.S lab/Meeting Mirror Master and Killer Frost/A terrible discovery! #Battling and Defeating Poison Ivy/Rescuing Harley from Ultraman #Arrival at the Rooftop Gala/Escaping from Arkham/Confronting Doctor Hugo Strange #Harley, Ivy, Deadshot, Boomerang, the Rookie and our heroes escape/Gathering at the Hall of Doom/Forming a temporary alliance #Arriving at the jungle/Battling Solovar/Recruiting Gorilla Grodd #At the Hall of Doom/Traveling to Oa/Defeating Power Ring #At the Museum/Fighting Mazahs and Shazam #At LexCorp/Black Manta and King Shark vs. Sea King/Black Manta and King Shark bid farewell #Arriving at LexCorp/Battling the Crime Syndicate/Lex, Archerina, and Gasket's true colors #Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes at Apokolips/Learning Darkseid and Venjix's plan/Regrouping at the Watchtower #Splitting into teams/At Themyscira/Chasing Deathstroke #At Dinosaur Island/Defeating Kalibak #Working with the Legion of Doom/Chasing Johnny Quick/Unmasking the Crime Syndicate #Confronting the Syndicate/Defeating Ultraman/Finding the Mother Box #On Apokolips/Arriving at Wayne Tower/Battling Steppenwolf #The villains and our heroes join forces to stop Darkseid and Venjix #Battling Darkseid and Venjix #Defeating Darkseid and Venjix/Batman reveals Rookie's origins/Gasket, Archerina and Lex's true colors #The Rookie becomes a hero #Epilogue: On Apokolips Side Story #At Granny Goodness' Orphanage #Rescuing Superman #Freeing Wonder Woman #Destroying the Energy Cell #Defeating Kanto Others #Battling Doomsday #The Fight Against Frankenstein #Ocellus vs. Killer Croc #Confronting Katana #Battle against the Red Hood Bosses Main Story #Nightwing #Batgirl #Beast Boy #Poison Ivy #Doctor Hugo Strange's Monster Man #Solovar #The Atom #Power Ring #Mazahs #Shazam #Sea King #Grid #Deathstorm #Virman Vundabar #Granny Goodness #Kalibak #Ultraman #Steppenwolf #Darkseid Side Story #Grail #Mantis #Lashina #Stompa #Mad Harriet #Virman Vundabar #Kanto Others #Doomsday #Frankenstein #Killer Croc #Katana #Red Hood Trivia *General Venjix will join forces with Darkseid. *Gerrok is revealed as the creator of the Anti-Life Equation. *It is revealed that Mac once knew Solovar. *Lex Luthor, Prince Gasket, and Archerina are revealed as triple-crossers and they want to get rid of any hero or villain who dare opposes their total rule of Earth. *Killer Frost will become a hero in the end. *The Rookie will be Killer Frost's love interest. *Brainiac will be mentioned by Rito Revolto. *Our heroes and the villains will form a temporary alliance. *Trakeena reveals the Boom Tube at LexCorp. *Granny Goodness will team up with Gerrok and Steelon. *Robin will return in this film. *Ra's al Ghul will make a climax appearance.